Tick Tock
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: Regrets can last a lifetime. A lifetime until your time runs out.


Roy Mustang stood outside the gates of the local graveyard, tired gray eyes staring blankly into the darkness ahead of him. His hairline was beginning to recede, his face was more sunken than that of five years ago. The years were beginning to takes its toll on him finally. He chuckled to himself. He supposed he deserved it after all.

"Are you ready, Colonel?" Riza Hawekeye spoke of from his right, her hand gently resting on his arm.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice, shaking his head slightly, a delicate bouquet of gardenia's rustling in his arms. "Yes." He spoke, though his appearance had grown old, his voice still kept strong. After all, that was the promise he made to _her_ all those years ago.

Riza led him quietly into the graveyard, maneuvering him around the headstone before they finally reached the grave he was searching for.

'Ray Cloud'

Roy knelt down in front of the grave, hand groping out into blackness before it hit stone. He faintly traced out the letters of her name, his jaw clenching as he wished he could see her smiling face once more. He clawed at the gravestone desperately, in hopes that somehow it'd give him what he sought.

Nothing.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped, gently placing the flowers down on the grave as if it was a small child to be coddled. "I'm sorry Ray..." He whispered, his eyes closing as he clenched his fists. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

* * *

><p>-Five Years Ago-<p>

The fight for the world had just ended, the homunculus, or whatever it had been, was finally defeated. Roy placed a hand on his face, not realizing he had been trembling until now. This darkness was something he supposed he was going to have to get used to.

"Colonel!" A voice suddenly shouted over the cheers and jeers of the military men that were still alive. He glanced over in the direction it came from. "Its Ray!"

Dread. Pure dread rushed through his veins at the urgency of that voice. He began to make his way over, having no lead whatsoever.

"Colonel." Riza spoke up, grasping onto his arm as she led him over to where she was laying. Part of her was glad that Roy wasn't able to see it. Ray had gotten caught up in the blast from earlier, and with no shield..her body was ravaged. Blood spilled out from wounds that weren't visible from all the matted dirt and fresh blood that was still pouring out. Either way Riza tried to look it at, she wasn't going to live.

"Ray." Roy's desperate voice spoke out, kneeling down beside her, grasping out for her hand, soon finding it as he grasped onto it tightly, the scent of blood hitting him like a brick wall. "Ray speak to me!" He demanded. A small cough followed by a tiny laugh reached his ears, as he felt her hand grasp his back. Relief flowed through his body. She was still alive. "Sorry Roy.." Her voice was faint and weak, the relief that spread through his body froze at that instant. "No...no don't say that Ray. You're gonna be alright." He told her, desperation clear in his deep voice. "We'll get you a doctor and fix you up." He said, staring down at where he figured her body would be.

There was a small shuffling noise. "Its too late for me..I doubt..." Her sentence was cut off by a cough that racked her body. "...Ill survive even if I was seen by a doctor.." Her words hit him hard, as he felt tears sting his blind eyes. "No. No! Ray you're gonna survive! You're gonna live! You have to!" He yelled, his body shaking now before he sat back. "Someone get a doctor! Now!" He demanded, his head swiveling around in every direction. Hearing no one moving, he growled. "Dammit didn't anyone hear me?" He yelled furiously. A small tug on his hand brought his attention back to Ray again. His grip tightened on her tiny hand."Its okay...you know I'll always be with you stupid." He heard her speak, hearing the smile in her voice."Idiot! How can you be smiling when you're in this condition!" He snapped, not angry at her...but angry at himself. Angry that he wasn't able to protect her. Angry at how helpless he was."Didn't you always tell me...not to die...but if I did...don't die sad. Die happy?" Roy's eyes widened, the tears leaking out of his eyes and began rolling down his cheeks. "No dammit...Ray don't go." He pleaded, leaning his head against her hand.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry...but Ill never stop loving you.."

The grip she had on his hand went slack, as his head shot up again, shaking her hand gently. "Ray. Ray!" He yelled, desperately trying to get her to respond but was getting nothing. "I'm sorry Colonel...shes gone." Riza spoke up from behind him..

* * *

><p>-Present Time-<p>

Roy slammed his fist against the grass, hunched over as he clenched his fists. "Dammit!" He yelled out, the anger and guilt still resided within him throughout the five years since she had passed. He visited her grave each anniversary of her death, the day they met and her birthday. Riza had been living with him, to help him adjust to his life being blind. He sat up again, staring straight ahead into the black void. He put a hand over his face, calming himself down before standing up again. "Lets go." He spoke, his voice solid, void of emotion as they left the graveyard.

* * *

><p>-Later That Night-<p>

Roy made his way down the street later that night, short breaths coming from his mouth as he clenched onto his chest. He didn't bother waking Riza, as he didn't want her to see him like this. He had walked the way many times before, as he soon found his way into the graveyard. He counted the steps in, stopping in front of a grave. He knelt down, tracing his hands across the headstone, fingering her engraved name. He chuckled softly, pressing the palm of his hand against it. "Looks like his old heart of mine isn't gonna last much longer Ray.." He mused to himself, sitting down as he leaned his face into his hands as tears of regret cascaded down his cheeks. He was old a broken...his time was coming to an end. It was almost as if he could hear his own heartbeat ticking down..

_Tick..__tock...tick..tock..._

"Looks like I'll be joining you sooner than expected.."

_Tick..tock...tick..._

"But then again, Id rather have it this way." He spoke, his own voice loosing the solidness it once held. He reached out, pressing the palm of his hand against the grave stone again.

_Tick..tock..._

"Wait for me at the gates alright?"

_Tick..tock...tic..._


End file.
